


Not All Trouble

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver [2]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom, Quicksilver - Fandom
Genre: Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Modern AU, Pietro Maximoff x reader - Freeform, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: (High School AU) Pietro Maximoff is trouble and a lot of people know that. You, on the other hand, are a sweet bookworm who gets good grades…or so your friends think. Little do they know that you and Pietro have had a thing going on for quite some time now. That is…until they find out at the worst time.





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I love exploring the different sides of Pietro and you'll see that a lot in my fics with him. Let’s be honest, he would totally be a skater IRL and high school me would have been crushing so hard because I was trash for them.

It was a regular day at Stanley Lieber High School. The students were all dispersed amongst the classes. You could hear the sound of the cheerleaders practicing on the field, a teacher lecturing with her door open, and students talking as they worked on homework outside.

You were on your free period, hanging up posters for the next book club meeting that was being hosted. The book you were currently reading was White Oleander.

Your two best friends, Daisy and Jemma, were having a conversation while you did the small task. The topic was Prom, which made you internally groan. Both of them had dates already and you didn’t and it was always a big deal when the subject came up. To them, not to you, or so you told yourself.

“How was your date with Fitz, Jem?”

She sighed dreamily, “It was great. He took me to the New York Hall of Science and then we we out for ice cream.”

“Cuuuute,” Daisy enthused.

“You guys are such a nerdy couple,” you commented.

“There’s nothing wrong with being nerdy, Y/N.”

“I know. I read books for fun, remember?” you said waving the flyers in your hands.

“And it makes me question your sanity sometimes,” Daisy added.

You rolled your eyes. “As if I had sanity in the first place.”

“Yeah, but luckily we’re all crazy.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jemma said in her adorable british accent, then she turned her attention to you. “What about you, Y/N? Any lucky boys that have finally decided to ask you out?”

You snorted as you fixed a piece of tape to the flyer you were placing on the wall.

“You guys ask me this almost every day and the answer is always ‘no’.”

“Maybe they’re just too shy to talk to you,” Jemma said.

“What makes you say that?”

“I mean you do love books and spend your time in the library, maybe the ones who like you are the same. Why don’t you try talking to them? You could find a fellow nerd like me and FItz.”

“Ummm I’m not sure if I’ve found anyone that I like just yet.”

“Didn’t you say that you had a thing for that Bucky guy?” Daisy asked, “Or was his best friend Steve? If you’re too scared I could talk to them for you if you want.”

You turned to her with widened eyes and your head shaking. You might have had a crush on both boys at one point in freshman and sophomore year, but you were over them now. You just thought they were incredibly attractive, but everyone did. And there was no way in hell any of them would go on a date with a girl like you anyway.

“Nooooo thanks. And not because I’m scared I just don’t like them that way anymore. Besides, I definitely don’t need your help with my love life.”

“Clearly. You’re not the best at talking to guys, Y/N. You know if you actually tried, they’d be all over you,” Daisy argued.

Jemma nodded, “It’s true.”

You started walking towards the door that led to one of the last buildings you had to hang flyers for. You talked as you walked.

“Says who?”

“Us!” they both exclaimed.

You quickly hung up more flyers as the pile in your arms got thinner and thinner. You could feel your friend’s eyes on you, waiting for a response when you averted your eyes. With an exasperated sigh, you turned to face them with you back against the wall.

“Why is it so important for me to have a boyfriend? I still have the rest of my life, you know.”

“Because you deserve to have someone in high school to have fun with,” Jemma said.

“There are other guys besides Steve and Bucky.” Daisy went on, “Like Sam Wilson….or Scott Lang! He’s nice and cute. Maybe he could take you on a date.”

You looked at your friends incredulously. You were perfectly fine and able to handle your love life on your own. Did they really have little faith in you? Sure, you didn’t have the best experience when it came to talking to guys, but you were getting better. Way better. It was actually why you didn’t want your friends to set you up with someone else. There was a secret they knew nothing about.

You opened your mouth to say something, but were interrupted by a series of sounds. At the other end of the hall, the doors opened and slammed shut. There was a clatter and then wheels on linoleum. Faint rock music, barely audible, was playing. All three of you looked over to see what or who it was.

And a ‘who’ it was indeed.

Your breath hitched and the pace of your heart quickened when you saw him.

Pietro Maximoff. 

With his ripped black jeans, black chucks, blue jean jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. He had a set of headphones on his head, over his silver-like hair, and you were sure the music was up loud enough to cause at least partial deafness. He was rolling down the hallway on his skateboard, without a care in the world.

When he got closer, he lifted his head and his eyes found yours and a smile graced his lips. You bit your bottom lip to keep from smiling or showing any emotions, but you couldn’t be sure that the blush spreading across your face was going to go unnoticed.

“Mr. Maximoff,” a stern female voice boomed in the hallway. It was one of the older English teachers, Mrs. Henderson.

Pietro’s eyes tore from yours and he stopped abruptly on his board to look at the teacher. You turned back around and busied yourself with hanging more flyers while your friends pretended to help. Still, you could clearly hear the conversation going on behind you.

“This is the second time that I catch you using that skateboard inside and during school hours. I’m not gonna have to confiscate from you, am I?”

“No, Mrs. Henderson,” Pietro said bleakly.

“Then I suggest you keep that thing off the ground for the duration of school, otherwise I’ll have no choice but to take it from you and give you detention. And let me tell you, multiple detentions doesn’t feel too cool when they go on your record.”

There was no response, but when you glanced back, you saw him nod, longboard in hand.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?”

“No, I have free period.”

“Well, then. I suggest you use your time wisely instead of getting into trouble Mr. Maximoff. Maybe following your sister’s example would be best.”

_Wanda._

“Yes, Mrs. Henderson,” he said softly.

_What is it with teachers and talking down to students?_

“Run along. Try stopping by the library. Read a book. Study.”

He gave her a curt nod. “Will do.”

She went back into her classroom and Pietro went in the direction he was initially going, but this time he was on foot. The headphones were around his neck, still playing music rather loudly. You dared to look at him again and so did Daisy and Jemma, but his attention was on you. As he passed by he said, “Ladies,” with a smirk and a wink.

You all rolled your eyes as he exited through the other door, but you were the only one who had any trace of smile.

“I feel like that Maximoff kid is always getting into trouble,” Daisy uttered.

“Yeah, and I don’t understand why so many girls still find him so attractive. All he does is skateboard around with those headphones on. With his ‘too cool for school’ attitude.”

“What? Don’t have a thing for the bad boys Jem?” Daisy teased.

Jemma scoffed, “As if! Why do you think I’m with Fitz? He’s the complete opposite. A total sweetheart, super smart, funny…”

“How do you know Pietro can’t be all those things?” you suggested.

“I wouldn’t care to find out.”

“His sister’s really nice though. I’ve talked to her before. She gets good grades and everything,” Daisy said. “Could they really be opposites?”

“Who knows?”

You found yourself getting a little angry and defensive.

“There could be more to Pie-Maximoff than people think too. And Daisy, isn’t Robbie kind of a bad boy too?”

“He has the look of a bad boy, but that’s about it. When you get past the intimidating exterior, he’s a total softie. He rarely gets detention and gets good grades. Why?” she furrowed her brows.

You shrugged and started putting away the remaining flyers into your messenger bag. There was somewhere that you wanted to get to before next period and you didn’t want to waste anymore time.

“I’m just saying. Don’t judge a book by it’s cover, guys.”

Both girls gave each other a sideways glance.

“Are you done? Do you want to go get something from the snack machine and hang out in the lounge?” Daisy asked.

You put on a fake frown. “I can’t. I need to get to the library. I have a History test tomorrow and I need to study. Figured I’d use up the last of my free period to do that.”

“You spend a lot of time in the library, Y/N. You should learn to live a little and have some fun.”

You gave her a weird look. “Fun? We’re at school, Daisy.”

“You’ve got a point.”

“If she wants to go to the library, let her,” Jemma said and then turned to you. “Do you need any help studying, Y/N? I can help if you like.”

“No, I’ve got this,” you may  have said a little too quickly, “Thanks, though. See you guys later.”

You smiled and waved at them before stepping around and heading out the door and towards the library.

* * *

Hands were on your waist, pressing you against the huge shelf full of books in the non-fictions section of the library and sandwiching you between that and a certain boy’s body. Your own hands were tangled in blonde hair, just above a pair of headphones. His surprisingly soft lips were hot on yours and you practically melted against him. You were utterly lost in his kiss.

You heard a noise and the two of you pulled apart instantly. He pretended to look at the books on the other side, while you held on to the bookcase for support as you were still in a daze. The librarian passed by and smiled at the both of you before carrying on. You let out a deep breath you didn’t know you were holding in.

Pietro watched you from across the small walkway, an amused smirk on his face. You were both out of breath. His lips were red as was the skin on his cheeks. You couldn’t help but giggle softly at him.

Making out in the library has become a game for you a Pietro. A “How long can we avoid getting caught?” type of game. It was something you were reluctant to play at the beginning of your little relationship, but now you found yourself getting excited over it.

It started off with glances in the hallway, more so smirks and winks from Pietro. He had no shame and didn’t intend on hiding his flirtatious nature. Then he started making appearances in the library, which is where you spent a lot of your time. He asked to be tutored and although you wanted to stay away, you helped him, got to know him a little bit even. But the tutoring was quickly traded for makeout sessions between the bookshelves when it was nearly empty. No matter how many times you told yourself that he was trouble, you just couldn’t help it. He didn’t seem so bad to you, after all. And after a long time of holding yourself back, you finally found the opportunity to let go.

He looked back and forth between the row you were in, checking if the coast was clear, and then allowed himself to get closer to you once again. You reached out and grabbed his hand to intertwine your fingers with his.

“You know, I’ve said this before, but I like getting to see this side of you, princess,” he said lowly so only you could hear.

“What? You mean the bookworm gone bad?” you smirked.

He chuckled softly, “Yeah, exactly that. Who knew you’d be into a guy like me?”

He leaned in and stole a kiss from you that was a little too short for your liking.

“Trust me. This?” you pointed between the both of you, “Surprised us both.”

“I guess this just proves something,” he shrugged before pushing a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“What?”

“It’s always the quiet ones.”

You smirked, “Never underestimate us, Maximoff.”

“I’ll make sure to never do that again.”

He kissed you again, this time he slipped in his tongue. You could taste mint from the gum he chewed earlier. As he once said, he “liked to come prepared.”

He retracted himself before you could make a noise that would get you both in trouble. He took his hands from your waist and put them on either side of your face. He got a little more serious, like he was preparing to say something. But his cockiness was still there.

“I wanted to ask you something,” his very attractive sokovian accent came through as it always did.

You smiled with intrigue. “Okay.”

“I was wondering….and feel free to say no…even though I hope you say yes…”

You wanted to groan from the way he was making you wait.

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me? Like on a date? A real one?”

You were taken aback. Someone was asking you on a date? Just earlier you were saying how you were better being on your own with no date, but you were only half telling the truth. Mostly due to the fact that you had Pietro that entire time in secret. You’d be lying if you hadn’t thought about what this could build up to, you just didn’t think he’d actually say anything. Especially since Pietro tended to follow his own rules and had a very IDGAF attitude. Then again, you knew better than to think that was all he was.

But sometimes you wondered whether he truly liked you or not.

“Pietro Maximoff wants to go on a real date? With me?” you half joked.

He backed away from you when someone passed by again only to get close again, making your stomach flutter from his warmth. He fixed you with a frown.

“I’ve been on dates before. Why is that so weird?”

“What I think is weird is that you actually like me enough to ask me out on one.”

“Do you think I would be making out with you if I didn’t like you?”

You narrowed your eyes at him. You knew better than to think that girls hadn’t thrown themselves at him a few times before.

“Don’t answer that,” he shook his head. “Yeah, I like you, Y/N. And I know that you wanted to keep this a secret but we don’t have to tell anyone about it. And if you somehow hate me by the end then you don’t ever have to do it again.”

You eyed him curiously.

“But we would still make out, right?” he added.

You scoffed a little loudly and he covered your mouth him his hand. Meanwhile he stifled a laugh. When no one came to see what the noise was, he took his hand away.

“I’m kidding,” he said defensively but with a grin.

“Suuure,” you smirked.

He was still very expectant. And you were excited. A date. A real date. What did you have to lose? Your friends said that you should go out with someone, right? But this would be on your terms and not with someone they set you up with. Not to mention that you liked Pietro a lot. Maybe it could be more than a lot if he proved himself.

“Okay,” you practically blurted out, “I’ll go on a date with you.”

He smiled wide and you swore that smile alone could make you fall for him.

“You won’t regret this decision, I promise,” he said.

You shook your head at him. “Just go back to kissing me before I change my mind and decide to stop tutoring you.”

He quirked an eyebrow flirtatiously and said, “Wouldn’t want that,” before cupping your face with his hand and colliding his lips onto yours once again.

And just like that you were back in a daze. It was like the two of you were in a bubble and nothing else mattered. The quiet of the library only made it easier to get lost in the feeling. It was exciting, doing something you shouldn’t in a place where you could get caught.

Or so you thought.

Next to you, someone cleared their throat. Your eyes shot open and you disconnected from Pietro to see who it was. For a second you thought it was the librarian, ready to send the two of you to detention. Except it wasn’t. You just weren’t sure if this was better or worse.

Daisy and Jemma stood at the end of the row, with arms crossed and disapproving looks on their faces.

_Oh shit._

The heat rose up in your face and you pushed Pietro away from you. He looked a little hurt when you glanced at him, but you knew he’d get over it.

“Ladies,” he greeted them.

“Daisy…Jemma…What are you doing here?” you tried to sound as casual as innocent as possible despite the fact that you were caught red handed.

“We came to check up on you….” Jemma said, clearly very confused. “But it looks like someone else already has…”

“‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’, huh?” Daisy asked with more understanding. You could tell in her face that she wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or worried.

“Ha. I told you guys I was studying. Why did you need to check up on me?”

“Studying?” someone shushed her so she lowered her voice. “This is one interesting way of studying.”

“What was it that you were supposed to be studying for again?” Jemma quipped, “History…or Human Anatomy?”

They snickered at that, even Pietro snorted. You just rolled your eyes.

“How the hell did this happen anyway?” Daisy leaned against the bookshelf as if getting comfortable for you to tell her everything in the middle of the library.

“Yes, please do tell,” Jemma insisted.

When you looked at the clock on the wall, you realized that you only had 10 minutes left. You didn’t have the time or the patience.

You shook your head, “Not right now. We can talk later, okay?”

They both protested but you were having none of it. Jemma was eyeing Pietro weirdly and you gave her a warning look.

“Okay, but you better tell us everything, because this is the last thing I ever expected to happen.”

Pietro furrowed his brow. “And why is that?”

Jemma spoke this time, “No offense, but she’s a bit out of your lea-”

“Stop it,” you warned her in a harsh whisper. “I promise to tell you guys everything later, but right now can you please leave?”

“Fine,” they both said, but they still made you promise multiple times for the full story.

When they were gone, you heaved another sigh and leaned against the bookshelf once again before rubbing your face with your hands. Pietro, as always, had an amused look on his face. Between him, Daisy, and Jemma, you had plenty of pains in your ass for a lifetime.

* * *

When the two of you walked out of the library, Pietro placed his skateboard on the floor and kept at a steady pace beside you. Clearly ignoring Mrs. Henderson’s warning.

“So, your friends hate me, huh?”

“Hate is a strong word. They just think you’re…trouble.”

“Oh, but I’m not all trouble. A little bit, yes, but it’s all in good fun,” he smiled.

“You call getting detention fun?”

“I call it a small price to pay for fun.”

“I hope that philosophy stops with detention and not prison.”

“That sounds a lot like something your friends would say.”

He moved quickly from your side and swerved so that he was blocking your path with the board. You stopped immediately to avoid crashing into him.

He said, “I’m not that stupid, Y/N. I would think you would know that. Live a little.”

Even though he didn’t yell or argue, you felt like you got scolded. You were a little disappointed in yourself for following all of the hearsay from your friends and people at school. He got off his board and picked it up to move beside you again, but he didn’t use it to keep going. He grinned at you, changing the mood once again.

“So, how does the beach sound?”


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pietro finally decided to ask you out, the two of you go on a date! You know that he wants to go to the beach, but he's also hiding a surprise location from you. How do you think it'll go?

It was the perfect sunny day to go on a date. When Pietro had asked you out to the beach, you thought he was crazy. The weather had been mostly cloudy for the past two weeks, but my some miracle the skies were clear on this very day. It seemed to you like the heavens had parted just so the two of you could go on this date.

And you were nervous as all hell.

You didn’t know why, considering that the two of you had already ticked off quite a few of the things that were supposed to happen between a dating couple, but this was different. This was the first official couple-y thing that you would be doing outside of school, and you couldn’t help but be scared of the unexpected.

Still, you were excited. This was your first date after all, so it wasn’t all scary. You just hoped you didn’t fuck it up.  

You sat on the edge of your bed, ready to go and waited for Pietro’s text to tell you he was outside. You were wearing a tank top, shorts, and strappy sandals, with a bathing suit underneath just in case you decided to go into the water. You accessorized with a over the shoulder bag to keep your stuff in.

You looked at your phone and a message popped up. You were overcome with excitement at the thought of it being from Pietro, but upon looking at the name you realized that it wasn’t from him.. It was from Daisy, she had sent a message to the group chat between you, her, and Jemma.

**D: Has he come to pick you up yet?**

**Y/N: Not yet.**

**D: Oh ok. I still can’t believe this is happening!**

**Y/N: You were the one that wanted me to go out on a date.**

**D: Yeah but I never thought you’d be going out with skater boiii Piet let alone MAKING OUT WITH HIM IN THE LIBRARY. Which I am still offended about since you didn’t tell me.**

You rolled your eyes before typing out your next message;

**Y/N: “skater boii”? Really?**

**D: Yes. Haven’t you listened to Avril Lavigne?**

Another bubble in the chat popped up, but this time it was Jemma.

**J: Wait. The date is today?? Oh my god oh my god**

**Y/N: Yes Jem and I’m pretty sure he’s almost here.**

**J: Where’s he taking you again?**

**Y/N: The beach. But he also said that we were going somewhere else. When I asked where, he said it was a surprise.**

You racked your brain all week trying to figure out where he could take you, but you wouldn’t know until you got their..or unless he told you.

**D: Ooooh How exciting! I bet it’s somewhere fun. I’m actually pretty proud of you, Y/N. We can finally go on triple dates like we’ve always dreamed of!!**

**J: I’m still worried.**

**You sighed and shook your head.**

**Y/N: I can take care of myself, Jem, and Pietro isn’t as bad as you think he is.**

**J: Are your parents taking you there?**

**Y/N: No, we’re taking the train**

**J: WHAT!**

You were taken away from Jemma’s response when a new notification popped up on your phone. Pietro’s name was at the top of it and you beamed.

**P: I’m here :) Ready to rumble?**

You texted him back quickly before getting back to the group chat.

**Y/N: Ready ;) I’ll be right out.**

You switched back to the group chat which had a few new messages.

**J: What if something happens to you?!**

**D: Lighten up, Jem. My parents never drove me to my first date with Robbie, he picked me up in his Mustang.**

**Y/N: He’s here! Gotta go!**

**D: OMG Send pictures!!**

**J: And updates!!**

**Y/N: Yes mom.**

**Both: Have fun!!**

You locked your phone and headed out the bedroom door. Your mom was already calling to you from downstairs. You sped down there and found her holding the front door open with a smile. Pietro was out on the other side, a longboard in hand and his headphones resting around his neck like they always did. You could tell he was a little nervous from being in your mom’s presence.

He smiled at you and your heart fluttered. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” you uttered back breathlessly.

After saying your goodbyes to your mom and promising to text her with updates (It was like you had two moms or something), you went out the door and joined Pietro’s side. When you were finally alone, out on the sidewalk, he seemed a little more like himself.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Where are we going again?” you asked hopefully.

“The beach, remember?”

“Yeah but you also said you were taking me somewhere else.”

“Now, that is a surprise, princess. It’s right by the beach too, so don’t worry, we’ll still get to go.”

You narrowed your eyes at him scrutinizingly, as if you could find the answer to where you were going in his eyes.

He set his longboard on the ground and placed his right foot on it to keep it still. He then ran his fingers through his hair and looked at you with a smirk.

“Come on,” he said.

You looked down at his board and then up at him with a weird look.

“Am I supposed to keep up with you while you’re on that thing or what?”

He laughed, “No, you’re getting on too. This is our ride to the train”

He gestured with his head for you to get over there. The expression on your face only got even more confused. You looked at the piece of wood on wheels. You had never been on one before and part of the reason was due to your fear of falling straight on your face and eating shit.

“Does that support our both our weight? Do we even fit?”

He rolled his eyes but kept his annoying smirk. “That’s kind of why I brought the big one, princess.” He held out his hand to you. “Now, hop on. Let’s have some fun.”

You told yourself to trust him, so you adjusted your purse so that it was across your body, and took his hand. He pulled you towards him and you tentatively stepped onto the back of the maple wood longboard. He reached back with his other hand to grasp onto your free hand and brought both of them to circle around his waist. Your chest was pressed up against his back and you took in his scent. He always wore some kind of body spray that wasn’t as disgustingly overpowering as most of the guys at school wore. You actually liked it.

“Hold on tight,” he instructed.

Before you knew it, he pushed off with his left foot and you were cruising down the street, en route to the subway station.

* * *

The big metal tube that was the subway rattled all around you as it moved forward in the  underground tunnels. You sat on the plastic blue seats and your shoulder brushed against Pietro’s. His board was upside down, tucked safely under his feet. Most of the seats in the car were full, but thankfully it wasn’t incredibly packed.

You had ridden on the subway by yourself a few times before, during slow and rush hours times. You weren’t even a working adult yet and you were already used to the craziness that came with the city life. Not to mention that you had seen some weird people here and there. You realized, however, that it was always much nicer and less stressful when you were with someone else.

You glanced at Pietro and slipped your hand into his. Without hesitation, he automatically interlocked his fingers with yours. The action seemed to relax something in him. The boy always seemed to be on the move, never able to stay still. He was always bouncing his leg, tapping a pencil, or riding that skateboard. During your tutoring sessions, his hands were always on you, whether you were actually tutoring him or not. But right now, he was the most still you had ever seen him. A grin tugged at your lips as you looked at him.

He really was goddamn attractive. Not in that “pretty boy” kind of way that so many girls seemed to be drawn to, but in that “bad boy” kind of way. It caught people’s people’s attention, but in a different way, and you were no exception. What could you say? You were a sucker for the ripped jeans and tousled hair. It made you wonder what made him set his eyes on you in the first place.

Then again..what was it that he said? “It’s always the quiet ones.” Maybe he knew you were more than the stereotypical bookworm that most people thought you were.

You didn’t even realize that you had been staring at him until he raised an eyebrow at you.

“See something you like?” he asked.

Heat rose to your cheeks and bit your lip to quell the embarassment. “Maybe…”

“You’re not getting all shy on me now, are you?”

You replied with unconvincing, “No,” because the truth was, you did feel yourself getting a little shy. Maybe because you were out of your comfort zone. There were more eyes on you, less privacy, and less of a reason to keep quiet now that you were outside of the library.

A low chuckle rumbled out of Pietro and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. You eyed each other and his baby blues flitted to your lips. He closed the distance between the both of you and kissed you. It was a familiar, and wonderful feeling.

Oh how you would die to be in the library, pressed against the bookshelf once again.

When he pulled away, you took a deep breath and forced yourself to focus on the now, so you turned your attention to the first thing that you saw.

“What are you always listening to on these things, anyway?” you pointed to his headphones.

His face seemed to bright up at your interest. Like no one had asked him the question before.

“You want to take a listen?” he asked eagerly.

You smiled at his interest to share something with you. Music was a very personal thing to a lot of people. You knew, because you felt that way too. It gave an insight the person that you were and now you were given an opportunity to see more of Pietro than you have before and you were more than happy to oblige.

You nodded, “Yeah.”

He took his hand away from yours to take off his headphones and handed them to you. He motioned for you to press one of them to your ear while he fished out his phone to select a song. His thumb scrolled through the endless list of songs before settling on one. The song started playing and he looked at you expectantly. As if trying to see if you hated it or not.

The acoustic guitar started playing and a few seconds later a male voice started singing.

> "Did you stand there all alone?
> 
> Oh I cannot explain what’s going down
> 
> I can see you standing next to me
> 
> In and out somewhere else right now
> 
> You sigh, look away
> 
> I can see it clear as day
> 
> Close your eyes, so afraid
> 
> Hide behind that baby face"

You closed your eyes and started swaying to the music. You really liked it. A lot.

When you opened your eyes, Pietro was watching you.

“What’s it called?” you asked.

“It’s ‘Cigarette Daydreams’ by Cage the Elephant.”

“I love it,” you smiled and he beamed back at you and pressed the other headphone to his ear to listen along with you.

When the song ended you looked into his baby blue eyes and said, “Show me more.”

For the entirety of the train ride, the both of you sat dangerously close together while listening to music that Pietro played form his phone.

* * *

The Aquarium. That’s where Pietro had taken you.

You didn’t know how he knew that you loved it there, but oh boy were you ecstatic when you saw the large blue sign and the large building decorated with murals of marine animals. You hadn’t been there in so long and had been dying to go back for some time, and now Pietro had brought you here on a date.

You were like a kid in a candy store, running around from tank to tank to get a good look at the creatures inside. All the while you were tugging Pietro along and taking pictures wherever you could. Sometimes you’d glance back at him and catch him taking pictures of you. You’d stick your tongue out at him and he’d laugh.

“You’re supposed to be looking at the jellyfish, Piet.”

“How am I supposed to look at them when you’re being so adorable?”

You rolled your eyes, “There are things more adorable than me here.”

“Like what? Me?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Like the otters next door, you dork!”

You dragged him along to the otters and you were giddy with excitement at how cute they were.

“You’re right, they are adorable,” Pietro admitted.

There was even a section where you got to pet the sharks and rays and you both took videos of each other touching them. You even caught on camera when a shark whipped it’s tail and splashed water in Pietro’s face. Meanwhile you laughed in the background.

However, your favorite part, was the monumental tank in the middle of the whole aquarium.

You marveled at the giant cylindrical tank full of corals and a plethora of colorful fish. They were so beautiful. As your eyes darted back and forth to different parts of the water, you could recognize the different fish from Finding Nemo (yes you loved that movie). The blue tang, clownfish, angelfish. Your eyes widened when the octopus passed by and when you noticed the sea turtle hidden behind a coral. It made you wish that you were a mermaid so you could swim amongst them.

When you glanced up at Pietro, he was in complete awe as well. It was the purest thing. The blue from the tank brought out the hues of blue in his eyes, making it seem like he had a whole ocean in them as well. You could probably get lost in them too.

“Have you been here before?” you asked.

He shook his head and without looking at you he said, “No.”

You frowned, “Then how did you know that I would like it here?”

He peeled his eyes aware from the mesmerizing waters to finally look at you.

“I may have asked your friend what a good place to take you was.”

Your eyebrows raised up in surprise. He actually went out of his way to ask your friends about a good place to take you on a date? It didn’t seem like something he would do. For some reason you would have pegged Pietro as a guy to wing it when it came to dates, but you misjudged him (for the millionth time).

“My sister also thought it was a great idea, so I went with it,” he added.

You looked at him thoughtfully before asking, “Which friend did you ask, Jemma or Daisy?”

“The one who hates me less.”

You snorted, “Daisy?”

“Is she the one who’s dating Robbie Reyes?”

“Yup.”

“Then, yeah. I asked her.”

You made a noise of wonder. The little shit Daisy never told you anything about Pietro going up to her about this. She kept the secret from you really well considering that she was in shock about your relationship with Pietro in the first place. Now it seems like she was more accepting of it. At least Pietro asked her and not Jemma. Who knows what Jem would have said to him.

You hugged him around his waist and continued to watch the fish for s few more minutes.

* * *

After going through the whole aquarium, Pietro bought you a stuffed sea turtle and a mood ring that you really wanted from the gift shop. The two of you went out to eat on the boardwalk straight after, and while you were munching on your burger, you couldn’t help but think about how much fun you were having. You were having an amazing time with Pietro and any fears you had before going on this date were gone.

You played with the ring that was on your finger and watched it as it changed colors.

“What color is it right now?” Pietro asked.

“Blue,” you said as it settled to a dark hue that matched a starry sky.

“And what does that mean?”

You fished through your purse for the piece of paper it came with that told you what each color meant. As you went down the list, you smiled.

“It says I’m happy.”

“And are you?”

You looked him in the eyes and said, “Yes.”

* * *

You rolled down the boardwalk on Pietro’s longboard, but this time you were in front of him, while his arms held you securely against him as the salty sea air hit your faces. You happily held on to his forearms and reveled in the closeness. It was safe to say that you had zero problems with this form of transportation at this point.

The beach was to the left. You could see the plethora of people cladded in a array of colors, from their swimsuits to their umbrellas to the towels they sat on. Children screeched with joy as they splashed around in the water and built sandcastles in the sand. They all faced the great ocean beyond that looked so much like an oil painting.

You guys were looking for a place that was less packed with people. When you eyed a more sparse section, you stopped, got off the board, and headed down onto the beach. You both excitedly kicked off your shoes and wiggled your toes in the warm sand. You giggled as you ran down, closer to the water and Pietro followed close behind.

When your feet touched the damp sand and the cold water washed over your toes, you shivered. The breeze was stronger now and it was a battle of sensations with both the cold and the heat of the sun.

You wondered where Pietro had gone off to and looked behind to find him. He had set his stuff down on the dry sand and was stripping down to his swim trunks. You decided to join in and get down to your swimsuit. You could feel his eyes on you as you took off your clothes. You shot him a cheeky look.

“See something you like?”

“Maybe,” he answered before scooping you up in his arms, bridal style.

You screeched in surprise before breaking into a fit of giggles. He ran into the water with you in his arms and you held onto him with your arms around his neck.

“Pietro I don’t want to get all wet.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to get all wet. We didn’t even bring towels-AH!”

A wave splashed half of your body and you could feel Pietro’s chest rumble as he laughed. When you looked at him you almost wanted to be mad, but instead you broke out into laughter too.

* * *

The sun was starting lower on the horizon, readying itself to set,  and it was turning the sky into a blend of fire and cotton candy.

Both you and Pietro were starting to dry off from your time in the water. You were sure your makeup had washed away into the sea water and that you hair was a mess, but at this point you didn’t care. You just had what was probably the best day of your life so far.

After rinsing off the majority of the sand from your bodies, you put on your clothes and say at the edge of the boardwalk to watch the sunset. When the evening started to get chilly, Pietro slipped you his jacket for warmth and from the second you put it on, part of you never wanted to give it back.

You rested your head against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around your waist. You looked down at the mood ring on your finger. It was a pinky-purpley hue, much like the one that painted the sky.

“The ring says I’m feeling romantic,” you told Pietro.

“Oh yeah?” he smirked, “And are you?”

“This sunset’s pretty romantic, don’t you think?”

He tilted his head in agreement, “Yeah. Seems like that thing’s pretty accurate.”

“So far, but I wouldn’t trust these things 100%.”

You rested your head back on his shoulder and hugged him closer to you.

After a moment of silence, Pietro asked, “So…how did I do? Did you…did you have a good time?”

He was nervous and you weren’t sure why. You thought that it was pretty apparent that you had an amazing time.

“Well, what did you think?” you asked. If he had a good time, didn’t it count for something?

He furrowed his brow but his lips curved into a lopsided smile. “I think….that this is the most fun I’ve had doing something that’s not just skating.”

You giggled. “And this is the most fun I’ve had doing something that’s not reading.”

“So…good?”

“Better than good. I want to do this all the time…with you,” you said a little shyly. Your heartbeat was going faster and you hoped he couldn’t tell how self conscious you were feeling on your face.

But it was true. You would always love reading, no doubt, but it was amazing to do something else for a change. Especially with someone that you cared about.

“Me too.”

The look he gave you could turn your legs to putty and you were grateful for the fact that you were sitting. His eyes went to your lips again and yours to his.

The two of you kissed with the sunset in the background, as cheesy as it sounds, and then you sat there until it was time to go.

Books were great, yes, but nothing beat having something like this. Sitting at the edge of a beach after the best first date with the perfect boy. What more could you ask for?

A second date, probably.


End file.
